


液体收集

by Vienta



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Morhain研究所想要收集一点Morhain先生宠物的体液，来制造更多犬妖





	液体收集

**Author's Note:**

> 因为Solal不是这个性格所以借了《亚夏》里的索爹来= =
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：
> 
> \--犬妖雷、给犬妖采集X液
> 
> \--OOC，中途感到不适请随时点击右上角的X

“Daddy.”他舔舔Morhain的掌心，“Daddy要我做什么？”

他被引到一个机器前，手撑住面前的横栏，男人的手心探到他的下腹抓住沉睡的器官粗暴地搓揉两下，那里便颤颤地立了起来，他难耐地扭着身体往男人掌心蹭了两下。

 

“Nuno涨。”他撒娇说。男人空余的手拍了拍他脑袋，示意他把充血的粉红柱身塞入面前的管道里——一根透明的细柱立在他们身前，顶端固定着杯装的橡胶制品，里面一圈圈密密匝匝的，像吞噬的口——他刚把性器插入，管腔便收拢起来，内部的空气瞬间抽空，把柱身牢牢地吮咂在中间。犬妖呜咽了声，双眼朦胧地看向Solus，希望他的饲主能带他离开。但威严的男人不为所动，只是把目光投向一边的研究员。

 

“Morhain先生。”研究员尊敬地汇报，“这次采集完，我们就能造出克隆犬妖。相信一旦推广会在高净值群体中收到大量订单。”

“把外貌改改。”男人抚摸着犬妖柔顺的棕色长发，“我可不想在某些猪脑家里看见……毕竟我的Nuno可是独一无二的，是吗？”他低头看向被下身的欲望折磨得不知所措的宠物，犬妖抬起头，努力地挤出微笑。

“整个过程要多久。”Solus冷淡地问。

“不会超过半个小时。”研究员迅速回答，“腔管是完全根据您宠物的外生殖器结构对应制造的，曲度应该能完美地刺激到敏感处，如果您觉得不够，我们还能对宠物进行电刺激。只是……犬类的结构意味着会有成结现象，成结后尚需要一段时间才能将精液彻底排出。”

 

男人不置可否。原本放在犬妖脑袋上的手渐渐下移，按住了Nuno的腰背，推着宠物把性器插得更深些：“自己动，Nuno。”

犬妖吸吸鼻子，在主人的推按下摆动腰肢。“嗯呜……”每次试图抽离时管腔都会收得更紧，敏感的顶端被内壁细微的凸起来回刺激。Nuno漂亮的眼睛逐渐湿润，头发里的耳朵也立不起来，颤动地后贴。Solus忽然觉得手背发痒，他低头一看，原来是犬妖原本来回摇晃的尾巴卷了起来，恰好圈住他的手腕，分开的双腿间可爱的双球也随着刺激颤动不停，一跳一跳的，仿佛在诉说这具身体遭受的刺激是多么剧烈。

 

随着一声尖叫，犬妖绷直了身体，臀部颤动的速度加快了一倍。“成结了成结了！”研究员们欣喜地感叹，“准备施加电流刺激……”

犬妖委屈地看向主人。自己涨疼的器官的末端逐渐膨大，被牢牢卡在管腔里，这对他来说也是陌生的感受。过去在家里和Daddy交配时，虽然下面也会变大，但过一会儿就会有东西流出来，就不会那么疼了。Daddy有时还会用手摸摸那边，夸奖他淫荡。

Solus被宠物可怜巴巴的眼神看得一阵血液下冲，声音都低沉下来：“怎么，要Daddy帮忙吗？”

Nuno一个劲地点头，喉咙深处发出阵阵撒娇的咕咕声。Solus粗暴地扯开Nuno实验服的腰带，犬妖惊叫了声：“等等，不是这边，这边还有好多人....”他小声说，眼睛忽闪着害怕地看向一边工作的研究员。

 

“谁敢看。”Solus扫视一圈，研究员们头压得更低了，“Nuno，这里只有你和Daddy.”

 

实验袍落在地上，犬妖纤细的身体暴露在灯光下，乳头挺立着。犬妖的乳头和乳晕看起来都非常小巧，也许这婊子生产后那边就会变大，Solus想着，不耐烦地一手揉搓着犬妖富有弹性的胸口，一手拉开裤链，肉刃立刻弹出来拍打在Nuno的翘臀上，顶端留下一小摊湿痕。

 

男人没想到通往洞穴的路上还有阻碍——Nuno的尾巴在激动中紧紧贴着身体。Solus手指卡进尾巴下端，指腹挠了挠根部，犬妖的尾巴便立刻翘起，Nuno嗯啊了声，扶着栏杆把屁股撅得更高，摆出交尾的情态。

“小骚货。”Solus狠狠拍着宠物屁股，“放你出去被公狗戳一下尾巴是不是就要撅屁股挨操了嗯？”

“呜呜，才不是，Nuno只要Daddy……啊！……”

习惯被疼爱的肉道在情动时早已分泌出足够的润滑，湿哒哒地沿着腿部往下流，Solus没花多少力气，一进入便直捅到底。犬妖“啊”了声，被身后的男人推着，结在管腔内进得更深。管腔立刻自动地调整构造，内部细小的凸起抵上柱身顶端的结节，释放出微量的电流。

 

“呜哇……”犬妖扬起头，脚趾蜷缩，大腿颤得根本站不稳，Solus双手托着Nuno的腿部把他抱起，借着姿势更用力地挺入。这东西倒挺不错的，Solus懒懒地想，电一下小屁股就咬得那么紧，让他们研究出一个平时可以一直套在阴茎上的，或许可以跟贞操带一起用。

 

可怜的Nuno被身前的管腔压榨着，想撤开也被牢牢卡住；主人粗壮的肉刃在体内塞得满满，一次次撞上敏感的深处。平时交尾时被顶到那点会很舒服的，有时还会忍不住前端喷出好多液体，Nuno在家时会小心地把性器埋在地毯或者床单上，像偷吃一样，尽情地放纵自己在Daddy释放前就喷发好几下。可是今天的刺激太过了，酥麻感堆积着近乎让他感到痛处，连胸口的乳头都在快感的流窜下充血成深色。Nuno只想扭着身体逃开，到角落里舔舔自己刺痛的性器。他不明白为什么Solus要如此折磨自己，有限的经验让他只能认为是自己犯了错，虽然他连哪里错了都不知道：

 

“嗯不要……呜Daddy……Nuno错了呜呜……”

“Nuno哪有犯错。”Solus克制着喘气，“Daddy疼Nuno还……来不及呢”

“Da..Daddy...!”

犬妖突然绷紧身体双腿乱蹬，差点把收集的管道踢歪，Solus没料到宠物的动作，赶紧抓住腿，手指都用力地几乎陷入Nuno的肉里。犬妖在男人怀中无助地弹动着，每一次都伴随肉道剧烈的收缩，Solus咬牙往里面顶弄，匆匆地释放在深处。

 

“哔哔”，信号灯量起。透明中带着一点浑浊的液体从管道中流过，通向远端的收集器。

“绿灯。此次采集量达标，质量也很高。”研究员们兴奋地交头接耳，但依然不敢回头看采集对象怎么样，怕触怒Solus，只好背对着汇报采集情况。Solus嗯了声，掏出手帕整理完自己，把因为激烈运动垂下的发丝拨弄回原本的位置，又恢复成平日里冷酷威严的模样。

 

管腔像吃饱了的动物那样松开口，放任犬妖软掉的性器从里面滑落。失去了主人支撑的Nuno跌坐在地上贴着Daddy的腿，耳朵耷拉着，眼带恐惧地看向管腔的开口，像是盯着一张贪婪的嘴。

 

\--<完>\--

 

 


End file.
